Total Request Fic ~zelda style~
by Jigglypuff
Summary: A fic where you request the plot and I make the fic! This Plot:A hyooge dating show with unexpected turns and lots of questions!


[ t o t a l | r e q u e s t | f a n f i c t i o n ]  
]{}[]{}[]{}[]~Zelda style~[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{  
A request fanfic by [Jigglypuff]-you say the plot, I make the story!  
Today's request by Princess Of The Pixies  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
[a/n]Nobody had done this yet, so decided to give this a try-A FANFIC WHERE YOU CAN CREATE THE PLOT AND NOT HAVE TO DO ANY MORE STUFF TO CREATE A FANFIC. Some of the TRFs will be so hugely popular that [[ I MAY MAKE THEM INTO A SERIES OF THEIR OWN ]]. Try to shoot for that, okay? It needs 30+ reviews for a single chapter to work its own magic and probably make its own sequel.  
¤¤¤¤  
Email:jigglypuff@hatless_emi.zzn.com  
AIM:ddrfreakclement  
¤¤¤¤  
or just review!  
You can do this only to a maximum of THREE TIMES unless everyone's done it, which is highly unlikely. And now,  
Forgive me, I was high on some of those 'oral care strips' made by Listerine...those Pocket Packs......hyperhyperhyper...  
Also, Angela Patterson....I don't know who she is. If she's a real person, I mean. But yeah...I know diddly squat about her. Now onto the show!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Request via AIM from Princess Of The Pixies - 'a hyooge date show, where you answer questions and find who's the most compatible with whom...'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Announcer-type guy:And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's LOVE REVOLUTION! The show where unlikely grooms meet up with unlikely dates! And now, let's hear a cheer for the host of the show, ANGELA PATTERSON!  
  
Angela:Welcome to Love Revolution, the weird and unlikely show where weird and unlikely couples meet! Let's meet the bachelor.....  
  
Announcer-type guy:This is a Zora looking for love after losing her one true love...She collaborates with other authors to make her famous, and she's known for being a psycho! Meet...RUTO ZORA!  
  
:::Silhouette No. 1 fades to show Ruto:::  
  
Ruto:HI!!! :::puts on earphones:::  
  
Announcer-type guy:This is a man in search for love after divorcing a person he loved...because he was too small. Give a lovely hand for KAFEI!  
  
::Kafei comes out and gives a kiss to all the pretty girls, while Wintyr, in the audience, pulls out matching flags::  
  
Wintyr:GO KAFEI!  
  
Announcer-type guy:This second bachelor-ette hails from Termina and has been reincarnated thanks to the Majora Fund, which helps killed Majora's Mask creatures come back to life so that Nintendo can finally put up the "No pixels were not harmed in the making of this game" message. Please give a big hand for MIKAU!  
  
::Mikau comes out, to the pleasure of many Zora girls::  
  
Announcer-type guy:And now this third bachelor-ette comes from Termina as well! Being resurrected for the same purpose of Mikau, here's DARMANI!!!!!  
  
:::Darmani comes out, rolled in a ball and all the Gorons hail him:::  
  
~MEANWHILE IN A HOME IN GORON CITY....~  
  
Little Link:HAIL DARMANI!  
  
Darunia:HAIL!  
  
:::The same process happenes to every Goron that's watching the channel:::  
  
~Back to the show....~  
  
Angela:Well, now that went well. It's time for Round One! In Round One, the bachelor will ask the bachelorees some questions to help her understand whatever she needs to know! The only two questions she can't ask is 'Could you show yourself?' or 'What's your name?' Are you ready, Ruto?  
  
:::Ruto nods:::  
  
Angela:GO!  
  
Ruto:Bacheloree number one....  
  
Kafei: (in sexiest possible voice)Hi.  
  
Ruto:What's your favorite band?  
  
Kafei:SR71!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ruto:Um....okay....Bacheloree number two?  
  
Mikau: (in same tone of voice as Kafei) Hi.  
  
Wintyr:STOP COPYING MY KAFEI-WAFEI!  
  
Kafei:Oh god...  
  
Ruto:What's your favorite song genre?  
  
Mikau:I like slow songs.  
  
Ruto:GENRE, YOU IDIOT.  
  
Mikau:Trance.  
  
Ruto:Ooh! I looove trance!  
  
Kafei:...but I do too...  
  
Ruto:SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, FATHEAD!  
  
Kafei:What's with her?  
  
Angela:She broke up with Link, right?  
  
Kafei:Ohh....  
  
Ruto:Or, should I say, fat*beep*?  
  
Kafei:Yeah, I have one. So don't choose me.  
  
Ruto:But I love people with fat butts! And people who deny stuff! You're perfect!  
  
Kafei:Oh no...  
  
Ruto:Bacheloree number three?  
  
Darmani: (same tone of voice yet again) Hi.  
  
Wintyr:STOP COPYING MY CUTE BISHIE!  
  
Kafei:But Wintyr, don't you have Kuja?  
  
Wintyr:KUJA!  
  
:::Wintyr runs off to find her FF9 bishie:::  
  
Everyone:Whew!  
  
Wintyr(peeking in from the door):HEY!  
  
Everyone:(whistling)  
  
(Wintyr goes out)  
  
Everyone:*whew*.  
  
Angela:Okay....Ruto?  
  
Ruto:Do you like me?  
  
Darmani: (still in the tone of voice) HELL YEAH!  
  
Ruto:Ooh, feisty!  
  
Angela:Okay! Now let's move on to round two, where the bachelor and the bachelorees do physical stuff! The bachelor goes, and then the bachelorees go, but they have a twist:THEY CAN ONLY PICK THE PATHS BESIDE THE PATH SHE TOOK!! Let's find out...Are you ready Ruto?  
  
Ruto:Ohh yeah!  
  
Angela:Okay! The obstacle course starts out going through this long tunnel. Then it goes through this junction;if you go left, then it's the EASY COURSE!  
  
easy course objectives-------  
*Find the rainbow ball in the ball pit  
*Swim over to a rope and go across  
*Do the chicken dance to open the floor  
*Push 6 DDR(Dance Dance Revolution) steps on the TV screen to advance  
*Grab the sword  
*Withstand a life-like Link doll or kill it  
*Go through another tunnel and push a button on the way and finish  
  
Angela:And then there's the medium course....  
  
medium course objectives-----  
*find the rainbow ball in the ball pit  
*Swing on the rope and hit the button with your rainbow ball  
*Find the rainbow ball again  
*Activate the timer - you then have 1 minute to do these steps:  
**Do a rave move to open the door  
**Stomp six DDR steps with Another difficulty on the TV screen to advance  
*Grab the sword  
*Kill two Lizalfos  
*Go through another tunnel and press six buttons in order to finish  
  
Angela:And then there's the HARD COURSE!!!!!!!!  
  
hard course objectives-----  
*find six rainbow balls in the pit  
*throw each of them at four buttons on the wall  
*get the rainbow balls again  
*Insert them into the six podiums in front of the door  
*Activate the timer-you then have thirty seconds to do the 2 following steps:  
**Do a breakdance move to open the door  
**Do ten DDR steps of Maniac difficulty to open the door  
*Grab the wooden sword  
*Kill King Dodongo again  
*Go through another tunnel and enter another room  
*Punch the slits of paper coverings to uncover holes;find the green ball and put it on the podium  
*Step on the portal to exit  
  
Angela:Now Ruto, are you ready? Get Set....GO!!  
  
*camera view*  
Ruto goes in the Easy course...then went into the ball pit...but she came across A RAZOR BLADE CHOPPING THE BALLS TO BITS! She quickly came back up, grabbed the rainbow ball, and went across the pit.  
  
Ruto then did the chicken dance(a hilaroius imitation), complete with the squawking. She went into the next room, followed the DDR steps onscreen,and OH MY GOD NO!!!! SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH LINK! RUTO!  
  
*Ruto stops making out because she broke up with Link already..*  
  
Into the tunnel...in another room, podium with a button on top...pushes it and steps into the portal that was created...  
*turned off*  
  
Angela:And heeeere's Ruto with an elapsed time of 1 minute 12 seconds!  
  
Ruto:Hi-hi!  
  
Angela:Put on your headphones, Ruto. *looks at her* Now, Kafei, if you will...  
  
*cam mode*  
Kafei is going...deciding....hell yeah! THE HARD COURSE!  
*  
Ruto:HELL YEAH!!  
*  
Kafei's going in the pit...but the balls are sinking faster! Clever move there...  
Now he's done! He puts the balls in the podiums...and gets access! He does a windmill (*audience cheers*)! Holy *beep* he's doing a full fleged dance! But he did forget to activate the- OH MY GOD! He activates it with one of his hands while doing the Windmill! Go Kafei! And now he's doing the DDR steps.....but he seems no shakes at it...18 seconds....he's...powering up...? Oh my god....he's doing it...oh |}amn he's good! and he completes it with 13 seconds to spare...he's grabbing the woonden sword and then-  
  
KING DODONGO:THE MORE WEAKER VERSION WHICH YOU CAN KILL WITH A *bleep*ING WOODEN SWORD  
  
Kafei swings it hard...oh my god!! King Dodongo wants to end the fight! The door opens and then he's going through the tunnel..YEAH! GO! he pushes the switch and then 1 minute! He steps up to the Room of Holes-He punches one, anotehr one, another one - OH MY GOD he got a shock out of that! - and now HE'S GOT IT! He puts it in the podium and exits with a time of about 2 minutes!!!!!!!!!!  
***  
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Angela:Mikau, after you...  
  
Mikau: *gesturing to Darmani* isn't it LADIES first?  
  
Kafei: *snicker*  
  
Darmani:Oh sure. After you...  
  
Mikau:Ah *bleep*. Kafei's the lady anyways...  
  
Kafei:EY!!  
  
*  
He's picking the Medium course...Yeah, coming up and going into the pit....swimming smoothly! Wow...he got the rainbow ball...He's using his boomerang fins to launch the ball at the button...and HE DID IT! He gets the ball back...and goes through the balls to the island with the portal...and he's coming out and activating the timer! He's using a techinque...He just said "Wateraga", and the room's filling with water! I bet this is going to shorten the odds on the Zora! He's not doing a rave move, but a sort of water breakdance while raving at the same time....how sick! And now he's going up to the DDR pad and HOLY *BLEEP*! HE'S DOING FREESTYLE! HE'S BREAKDANCING YET AGAIN! AND HE'S ALSO TOUCHING THE PAD QUICKLY!! Now that's what I call cool! He's using a fire spell to melt up the water..... and then now he's going to the portal while it drains....but the water, it seems, broke the portal....He's trying to fix it with a thunder-like spell....and HE'S GOT IT!  
*  
  
Angela:Now, the last person. Darmani, if you will.  
  
*  
He's looking...and he's picking THE HARD COURSE! He's rolling through the balls....but he's sinking! He's getting cut! OUCH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! He falls down and goes through the portal....  
*  
  
Angela:Too bad Darmani. Here's your consolation prize:  
*shows the commercial for the Clapper(tm)*  
Angela:Now sing it with me! Clap on! Clap off!  
  
* trap door swings open and Darmani falls in then trap door closes *  
  
*|_-Back at Goron City....-_|*  
  
LL:AWW! DARMANI LOST! AND HE LOST A WIFE TOO! I THOUGHT HE SAID HE HAD A SUAVE LOOK!  
  
Darunia:Me too!!!  
  
*|_-Back at the studio...-_|  
  
Angela:And now that Darmani's gone, let's go to our two remaning contestants! WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT, RUTO?  
  
Ruto:Review the two contestants, please, Angela!  
  
Angela:The first bachelorette is a Terminan. He took the Hard course and succsessfully completed it in 02.03. He can breakdance and have a sexy voice!  
  
The second bachelorette is a Zora Terminan from Great Bay. He works part-time playing in the hit band The Indigo-Gos and spends the rest of his time with Lulu Zora, though he broke up recently just to get on this show.  
  
Ruto:I know who the second bachelorette is...I pick him!  
  
Mikau(looking at Ruto):HOLY-...YOU'RE ON THIS SHOW? NOOO!!!  
  
Ruto:YESS!!! LET'S GO BABE!  
  
Mikau:Pleeeease....pity me and pick Kafei! Please!  
  
Ruto(turning red with monstrous eyes):GRRRRRR...  
  
Mikau:Never mind.  
  
*Mikau and Ruto get out of there*  
  
Angela:And this stops with Ruto and Mikau coming together as one! We're going to show their marraige on the next....LOVE REVOLUTION! See ya later, folks!  
  
*blackout*  
  
*****total|request|fic*****  
You pick the plot, I write the story!  
j i g g l y p u f f ' s | f i c s  
j p s i t e . c j b . n e t 


End file.
